Contextos del Amor contrario o no romántico
by ohnekosoma
Summary: Japón se detiene a analizar su relación amorosa con respecto a los cánones y estereotipos sociales. One-shoot


**Advertencia: **un poco OOC (como todo) poco o mucho romanticismo, fuera ideas platónicas, un texto intrincado y un **Japan's POV.**

**Resumen: **Una pequeña historia sobre el amor , las relaciones y la perspectiva de Kiku Honda respecto a la propia.

* * *

**Contextos del amor contrario**

**O no romántico.**

A medida que avanza la tarde y dejándome consumir por el reloj avanzando a graciosas y precipitadas puntadas hasta completar su vuelta, el hombre que soy peca de ocio recostado con el calor lidiando con la desesperación del mismo cuerpo que pide un respiro mas allá del ocasional viento calmante que logro hacerme con un abanico de bambú y papel de arroz. Giro sobre mi costado y poco después mi cuerpo entero reposa sobre mi pecho que ahora enfrenta al piso de madera lacada. En Japón el verano es caluroso, es molesto y es precipitado, aunque pensándolo bien, el verano aquí puede ser por mucho mas tolerable que en otros puntos de Gea. Con todo, la molestia para nada precaria de sus estragos sobre el pensamiento y humor de este hombre se hacen notar recalcando mi humanidad más allá de la nación.

Decido ponerme de pie, quizás el avanzar sobre las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad enfundado el cuerpo solo en el ligero yukata veraniego (que dicho sea de paso, comento, tiene diseño de carpas) pueda relajar un poco los músculos de este hombre que así mismo peca de viejo. (Aunque la visión de las abarrotadas calles no es alentadora). Pero no se trata de solo estiramientos, pero un poco de aire para mitigar el calor estaría bien.

Uno no espera detenerse a pensar demasiado en cosas importantes cuando decide entrar a una tienda de conveniencia para huir del sol de media tarde, pero el calor como bien he dicho hace estragos hasta en la mente más cuerda y le da a uno un piquete de elocuencia. Influye también el hecho de que en la fila para pagar, la chica de adelante platica con otra amiga, ambas no pasan de los veintidós, yo, cual hombre Japonés de buen estrato me apego a lo mio e ignoro la sonora conversación de las chicas en cuestión, una de ellas voltea a verme y le observo por el rabillo del ojo mientras distraigo mi atención en una pequeña, redonda y sedosa manzana de color escarlata. ¡Ah! Me mira como quien mira a un chico pequeño. ¡Platica de mujeres escuchada por un niño! Un suspiro escapa de mi boca, las reacciones humanas son tan convexas pero uno no puede decirle "Respeta a tus mayores" sino se tiene la apariencia (y si ellas pudiesen creer que la edad de este viejo niño abarca más de 2,600 años…) De igual forma solo conteniendo la impetuosa –e infantil- necesidad de rodar los ojos y la manzana capta mi atención visual, no así la auditiva. La fila para pagar es aun muy densa.

"Bueno, pero tu tienes un buen novio después de todo" la chica que me rebusca con la mirada comenta regresando sus ojos a su acompañante. "Oh si" responde la otra. "Es muy detallista y me da flores cada semana".

Al pagar me quedo pensando, divagando en los intrincados pasajes mentales de mi persona de camino a casa –de nuevo- para refugiarme en la sombra de mis paredes. ¿Qué hace a un novio perfecto? Y una risa avergonzada no tarda en escapar de mis labios. Cubriéndome la cara ante tal arrebato de expresión pueril apresuro mis pasos en tres veces el anterior para entrar de nuevo a las seguras paredes de mi residencia.

¡Menos mal que vivo solo! Un arrebato tan encendido como aquel hubiese arrancado más que miradas curiosas a quienes hubiesen contemplado todo el esplendor de mi certidumbre.

Al llevarme el té amargo y verde a mis labios la pregunta existe de nuevo. ¿Qué hace a un novio perfecto? ¿Detalles y romanticismo?

Déjeme entonces comentar que yo no tengo un novio perfecto pues contrario a lo que se cree, el país de la lengua de Shakespeare – o su preciosa encarnación- raramente ofrece líneas plagadas de romanticismo dirigido hacia mi persona.

– Permítame entonces invocar su intrépido nombre entre mis labios, _Arthur.  
A-r-t-h-u-r. Mr. Arthur __Kirkland__. _ Y la delicia que ello provoca.

Pero yo estoy bien con eso, con el hecho de que rara vez toque la puerta con un ramo de flores grandes y jugosas contrario a lo que pudiese aparecer de quien carga como emblema a la rosa Tudor. Así mismo **Él **(en toda su magnificencia y elocuencia de hombre inmaduro) rara vez acude con una caja de bombones o frases melódicas inspiradas en uno de los autores de su vieja y romántica casa.

Él lo sabe, que no puedo lidiar con el romance y aquel tipo de situaciones que tensan mis nervios al punto de no dejarme actuar ávidamente. Sin ser yo completamente cuerdo de mis acciones no por la típica vergüenza adorable del hombre enamorado, sino por la demasía presuntuosa de ciertas acciones intrínsecas. _Mr. Arthur_ tampoco es el tipo de persona que muera por hacer enormes detalles por que al final él sabe más que nadie, que las cosas sencillas nos hacen a ambos. Sentarnos a beber él te, aunque tras años de tomar él te juntos a menudo optamos deliberadamente por _"estar escasos de té"_ Y pecar con alguna endulzada bebida de índole popular ( Ramuné, Ramuné, me atrevo asegurar que ambos nos deleitamos más con el de sabor a melón ) o caminar con los pies descalzos enredando los dedos en la hierba y las platicas subsecuentes acerca de ningún tema en especifico, ninguno en realidad.

Lo mismo con las idealizadas visitas que una dama espera recibir una tarde sorpresa por parte del enamorado de ensueño, acaramelados encuentros que terminan en besos nocturnos y caricias aterciopeladas. No, por el contrario rara vez _Mr. Arthur_ se fía de pisar acá – raro, comparando con las veces que es la entidad Japonesa (evóquese mi nombre) viaja hasta la ciudad británica donde _Mr. Arthur_ tiene su residencia.

Así pues contrario a lo que se podría creer quien a menudo toma el vuelo soy yo, el señor Kirkland difícilmente se adapta al horario japonés (vivir del otro lado del mundo no es fácil) y aunque _**Él**_ acostumbra las visitas hacia esta preciosa tierra a la que llamo hogar quien a menudo baja del avión a Londres es quien narra estas líneas. Se podría decir que las naciones pasamos mucho tiempo en eventos importantes, cosas serias y demandantes que agotan nuestro tiempo y nos dejan poco espacio de ocio, pero, he aquí un secreto: Los jefes sirven de mucho cuando se les da el poder suficiente de manejar la economía y desarrollo de un país. Así pues varias de las naciones encontramos tiempo libre incluso para convivir con la incauta población.

Fuera de ello –admito- mi insistente insomnio me ayuda a aguantar el tiempo londinense del 0 meridiano que difiere por mucho del tiempo local japonés. Las primeras veces que _Mr. Arthur_ se atrevió a pasar sus noches en mi casa le costó trabajo dormir y le costó trabajo despertar, finalmente durmió la mayoría de su primer día en Japón.

Pero ambos estamos bien con esto por que disfrutamos a plena conciencia de nuestro mundo, dormir a deshoras vale la pena si puedo caminar por el adoquín londinense de las ya muy conocidas calles. ¡Bendito el momento en que nos movimos a Hampshire!

Siguiendo con el tema del innecesario romanticismo intrínseco de las conductas entre distintas parejas, sale el que las personas a menudo no pueden ver los defectos del ser amado. _Mr. Arthur_ sin embargo es la persona más defectuosa que conozco descartándome a mi mismo de la línea. No solamente su elocuencia pinta la línea de lo ridículo, su sarcasmo es innecesario, y tiene un impresionante vocabulario que podríamos tachar –perdone la expresión- de _excesiva vulgaridad verbal._ Sobre todo cuando -fácilmente- pierde la razón al enojarse. Es un mentiroso sin remedio pero en vez de mentir al mundo se miente a si mismo – y solo a él - la mayoría del tiempo. No sabe beber tampoco y pocas veces compaginamos con la libido. (_Mr. Arthur_ es demasiado activo, pero sobre todo en la noche, curioso, que si la actividad golpea este cuerpo es en las horas que esta el sol imperando en el cielo). –Como anécdota si usted quiere leer, he logrado hacerle admitir que con el cielo brillando con el sol rigiendo se disfruta mucho pues el calor sobre la piel y la luminosidad que muestra las motas blancas danzando hace sentir mas vivo a uno. –

Podría enlistar los grandes defectos que Mr. Arthur tiene y las faltas que comete todos los días, llamadas a destiempo cargadas con fuerte contenido erótico y comentarios demasiado sugestivos en momentos impropios, aunque –admito- los respondo con total agrado por que yo mismo estoy plagado de defectos y desquicios morales.

A estas alturas de la vida (muy, muy, larga) puedo manejar ciertas razones que un enamorado de veintitantos años pueda no llegar a comprender. Buscar al novio perfecto no tiene sentido, si buscase un hombre romántico la respuesta esta en parís. Pero no es alguien de acuerdo a mis necesidades y un hombre –o mujer- perfecto(a) no es mas que una utopía generalizada por las olas de la sociedad. Al final sus defectos resultan ser no otra cosa más que la misma esencia del hombre que se muestra ante mí como realmente es, sin tapujos ni fingida dulzura e inocencia,_ Mr. Arthur Kirkland _en todo su esplendor – idílico y defectuoso- como solo _**Él**_ puede ser.

Gracias entonces que no tengo al novio perfecto sino al complemento ideal para las vidas venideras y lo que tengamos que vivir en adelante.

Al momento de terminar estas líneas me cuestiono si deba mostrárselas…pero la respuesta entonces es no.

Porque esto –como su nombre- Pertenece a lo mas hondo de mi alma.

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


End file.
